Slytherin Prince Slytherin princess?
by crystalimp
Summary: You're spending the summer all alone with Draco at his manor.
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin Princess ? Intro**

Name: Rose Juliano  
Description: long brown hair, brown eyes, "5,7"great figure  
House: Slytherin  
Blood line: Pureblood  
Rep: Slytherin Princess  
Is: Nice, Biy, Sweet, Sly, Smart, Clever, Beautiful  
Friends: Golden trio, Draco's group, Blaise, Cedric, Ginny, everyone  
Info: You love muggle inventions. Blood line dosen't matter to you, but it does to your dad. You were born into a very rich family and live in a slightly smaller house than Draco's (in other words very big). You're typically friends with everyone well except for Pansy Parkinson. You've been friends with Draco, Blaise, Harry, Hermionie, Ron since you first year. The rest your second. That year you gained you title as slytherin princess for popularity and beauty. The next year the title grew on you and you became more like Draco every day

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin Princess? part 1**

**Lauren:** Lets see...today I have to go shopping to get clothes before arriving at the Malfoy manor._Yay em I get to go shopping...but to get clothes before arriving at the Malfoy manor?_Lauren stood there looking at her calendar knowing she hadn't written that._Wait, I am going to the Malfoy manor today?!_Mother!(you call her this when you are angry at her)  
**Your Mom:** Yes darling?  
**Lauren:** Um what's on our agenda for the day?  
**Your Mom:** Well your going shopping and then going to the Malfoy's later this afternoon.  
**Lauren:** WHAT?!?_Malfoy isn't all that bad, but he can be so arrogant and stubborn. UGH! The last time I saw Malfoy was on the last day of school snogging a brunette._**  
Your Mom:** Well hunny see your father and I are going on a vacation with the Malfoy's and you'll be staying with their son Draco at his house for a month and a half.  
**Lauren:** So I'm gonna have to spend my birthday with him?  
**Your Mom:** Yes dear but remember when you two were younger and you both pretended you were married and every time he left he would tell your father he wanted to marry you? Sometimes Draco would take you for a ride on his broom and you guys would stay out there for hours?  
**Lauren:** Uh...no_You knew exactly what your mom was talking about_ s_ecretly you missed those days when Draco would be nice and not worry about anything but you. You guys used to exchange I love you's and kiss each other before bed time but in your childish ways. _A single tear fell from your eye and on to your cheek._Wait why am I thinking like this I don't even like Draco. He's a man whore that treats girls like crap!_  
**Your Mom:** Darling is something wrong?  
**Lauren:** Oh no just very, very tired that's all.  
**Your Mom:** Well then lets get shopping!




	2. Chapter 2

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 2**

After going shopping with your mom you apparted back to your house and packed up your clothes, cell, ipod, ect.  
**Your Parents:** Lauren it's time for you to go to the Malfoys!  
**Lauren:** Coming! You quickly jumped in the fireplace. Throwing the flo powder up in the air you shouted "THE MALFOY MANOR!" You arrived in the house you hadn't seen since you were in your second year but for some reason it had a lonley empty feeling like no one was there. "Hello?"_That's weird every thing seems weird the but fireplace is lit and the rest- "_AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! "You were suddenly picked up off you feet and over some ones shoulder.  
**Draco:** Gotcha!  
**Lauren:** Put me down!  
**Draco:** I don't think so. He said with a smirk.  
**Lauren:** Draco Malfoy put me down now! You were starting to get really angry.  
**Draco:** And if I don't want to? You got so frustrated that you bit Draco's hand. "Oww! That hurt you know!"  
**Lauren:** Well I guess it worked then. Draco was still looking at his hand. "Well I guess I could just stand here all day not doing anything."  
**Draco:** Yeah you could!  
**Lauren:** Draco stop being such an ass!  
**Draco:** Me?! At least I wasn't the one biting the Slytherin Prince! He spoke triumphantly as he said slytherin prince.  
**Lauren:** _Here we go again talking about the slytherin prince! blah, blah, blah_Oh and I suppose I'm nothing? Being the slytherin princess I should get my respect also! You know what never mind. Draco just show me to my room!  
**Draco:** Right away "Slytherin Princess" He walked down three corridors and showed you to your room right across from his. Your room was painted in different shades of green with a queen sized bed in green silk sheets. To the left of your bed there was a bathroom with marble floors and a wonderful shower and bathtub.  
**Lauren:** Thank you!  
**Draco:** "Your welc-" He stopped to look at you figure something he forgot to do as soon as you walked in._God she's damn hottt!_  
**Lauren:** "Um Draco? You can leave now. Hello? Earth to Draco?" You said as you waved you hand in front of him.  
**Draco:** Oh sorry if you need me I'll be in my room. He quickly walked to the door and looked back at you one more time before leaving.  
**Lauren:** _He can be so weird!_ You started unpacking and found...




	3. Chapter 3

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 3**

You opened your trunk and found a note...

you opened it to find a note from pansy Parkinson. (Hahaha not what you thought right)  
**Lauren:** "What could pansy possibly want from me? Eww wait how did pansy get this note in my trunk? YuCk! Pansy Parkinson touched this?!? "You totally loathed pansy, but for some reason she seemed to think you were her friend. In your mind she was a fat, ugly, disgusting, dirty little pile of ick. And the way she said Draco's name."DDDDRRRRAAAKKKKIIIIIEEEE!!!!" You mimicked. Ugh well I better hear what she has to say.

_Heyyy Lauren!__  
__ Whats up? Heyyy how are you? Oh yeah when are you coming over? Soon? Oh I painted my toenails a pretty pink to match yours! Can you buy me one of those expensive shirts? You know the ones with----_  
_  
_**Laure**n: "Blah, blah, blah! What the hell does she want from me?!!!!!!!!? I'm certainly not getting her a shirt especially since she puts it in a note, sneaks it into my trunk and...and... "you were running out of words to say so you just dropped it. It wasn't worth wasting energy on yelling, and rambling on about pansy.  
**Draco:** "Lauren are you okay?" You were kinda worried when she started yelling and screaming. For some reason you felt worried about her.  
**Lauren:** "Oh was I that loud? Ooops! Sorry." You said watching him look at the letter in your hand.  
**Draco:** "Hey what's that?" You snatched it out of her hand before she could respond? You skimmed through the words. "You are friends with pansy?"  
**Lauren:** "Hell no! Why?"  
**Draco:** "Just wondering. Well pansy is just...eww just thinking about her makes me grossed out."  
**Lauren:** "Me too." You giggled. Come to think of it having her hanging around you all day must be pretty annoying.  
**Draco:** "Tell me about it. DRAKIE! DRAKIE! DRAKIE!" you mimicked as you could see Lauren laughing out of the corner of your eye her tan skin glowing in the soft light from the window.I like it when she laughs-DRACO Malfoy snap out of it! You've known Lauren since you were infants.  
**Lauren:** "So what's up?"  
**Draco:** "Nothing much I was about to go swimming wanna come?"  
**Lauren:** "Sure!"Whoa Lauren a little to enthusiastic there. Keep it cool.  
**Draco:** "Cool see you in ten."  
**Lauren:** "See ya in ten."Draco seems actually nice at his house. you quickly got in a light blue bikini with a halter top and sequins on it." not to revealing after all i'm not trying to show off especially for Draco." You grabbed a towel and carried it down to the indoor pool. The room was dark so you lit the room magically. As you flicked your wrist to perform the spell someone grabbed you and put you on their shoulders. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"   
**Draco:** "BOOO!" you got hold of Lauren and picked her up and threw her over your shoulders. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed" bloody hell woman could your scream be any louder?" he started walking to the edge of the pool as he inched his way over you said" don't you dare" you said warning him. "Oh yes I will" SPLASH!  
**Lauren:** "Draco this Water is FREEZZZiiiiNNNNggggg!" You said as your teeth were chattering. You looked at your arms they had goose bumps on them and then up at Drcao. He was just standing there laughing." That is it!" You got out of the pool walking quickly to the door.  
**Draco:** "heyy, hey, hey wait." he clutched your hand and pulled you closer to him. His face inches apart from yours as you were both gazing into each others eyes. He inched his face closer to yours and softly kissed you. You melted into his arms and kissed back.  
**Lauren:** For some reason you always wanted to know how it felt to kiss a Malfoy. He licked your bottom lip and you let him enter. After about five minutes you pulled away." I'm sorry...I got to go." You opened the door and left leaving Drcao there just standing with a look of bewilderment on his face.




	4. Chapter 4

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 4**

**Draco's P.O.V.****  
**"Heyy, hey, hey wait." you clutched Laurens hand and pulled her closer to you. Her face was inches apart from yours as you were both gazing into each others eyes. I inched my face closer to hers and softly kissed her. The kiss lasted about five minutes and then she pulled away. _I didn't want it to end. She just looked so... Why am I thinking like this? Lauren's just so amazing _I'm sorry...I got to go." Lauren opened the door and left. You left and headed toward your room. You just sat on your bed thinking about how stupid you were for kissing her. _She probably hates me now. I am so stupid! She just got here._  
**Lauren's P.O.V.**  
"Hey, hey, hey wait." he clutched your hand and pulled him closer to yours. His face inches apart from yours as you were both gazing into each others eyes. He inched his face closer to yours and softly kissed you. You melted into his arms and kissed back. For some reason you always wanted to know how it felt to kiss a Malfoy. He licked your bottom lip and you let him enter. After about five minutes you pulled away." I'm sorry...I got to go." You opened the door and left leaving Draco there just standing with a look of bewilderment on his face. You ran up to your room thinking _Oh shit I can't believe I just did that! God I can be so stupid sometimes! Out of all people he likes me! Me Lauren Juliano? Boys are so confusing!_ Tears forming in your eyes you ran up the stairs and laid down on you bed crying into your pillow. You started thinking how you gave in so easily. You didn't want to be like the other girls that Draco had one night stands with and ends up breaking their hearts the next morning. It was 6:00 now. It had been 3 hours after the kissing incident and it was time for dinner. You were still in your bathing suit and looked like crap. You got dressed in pajamas you didn't care if he yelled at you because of your attire and sure as hell didn't care if he even talked to you. You were planning to go to sleep after dinner anyways. It had been along day and all you wanted to do was rest. You started walking down stairs taking the long way to the dining room.  
**Draco:** "Your late," you said in a slightly aggravated tone.  
**Lauren:** "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," you replied as if you were at a formal dinner with a complete stranger.  
Dinner was silent the only thing you could hear was the scratching of utensils on plates.  
**Lauren:** " Well thank you for the dinner Mr. Malfoy I must be going to my room now." You silently left the dinner table pushed in your chair and went to your room. You brushed your teeth and hair and went to bed.




	5. Chapter 5

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 5**

Dream You were in a wedding dress your brown hair in delicate curls. You were walking down the aisle with rose petals leading to the altar where Draco Malfoy stood. You looked at your parents and then at Draco's they were all smiling joyously. You started to panic "No! No! Not him! I don't want to marry him after what just happened!" You tried to stop walking but you kept getting closer to the altar. You recited your vows and the priest said "You may now kiss the bride" Draco held your hand and kissed you. The kiss felt so real. It was like the kiss in the pool house. You remembered it so vividly. How he grasped you hand and pulled you closer to him. It felt like it was happening all over again. Little did you know you were kicking your covers off and crying no when Draco came in.  
**Draco:** "Lauren are you okay?"  
**Lauren:** "No _sniff_ I'm _sniffs_ not _sniff_"  
**Draco:** "What's wrong?"   
**Lauren:** "Nothing! _sniff _Just go. Leave me alone! Please?" Draco looked at you with red circles around your eyes. He didn't know what was wrong or how he could help you so he left as you had asked him to. As he left you got up to take a relaxing bath to rid the lousy feeling you were experiencing.  
**Draco's P.O.V.**  
I woke up to hear the screams from Lauren. "No! No! Not him! I don't want to marry him after what just happened!" she cried. I quickly got up completely worried that she was hurt or worse with Voldermort. I entered her room and found her sitting on her bed crying. There were deep red circles around her lovely brown eyes. It kills me to see her upset. "Lauren are you okay?"  
**Lauren:** "No _sniff_ I'm _sniffs_ not _sniff_"  
**Draco:** "What's wrong?"   
**Lauren:** "Nothing. _Sniff_ Just go. Leave me alone. Please?" I didn't know what was wrong or how to help her so he left. I didn't want to make her more upset than she already was. So I left as she had asked me to. _I hope she isn't mad about the kiss _I went back to my room and checked the time 5:00am. _God she gets up early! I' really tired. I think I'm gona go back to sleep now_yawns  
7:00am  
Back to Lauren _Pretty, he murmured. It is, isn't it? I mean you, not the pond, he wisp-_  
**House elf:** "Miss Juliano?"  
**Lauren:** "Yes?"  
**House elf:** "Breakfast is served," she said in a high pitched squeaky voice. You closed your book and changed into a tank top and a mini skirt and headed down stairs.  
**Lauren:** "Good morning Mr. Malfoy. I trust you had a good nights sleep."  
**Draco:** "Ah, yes I did." There was an odd silence while the house elf brought out your breakfast. "Look Lauren I'm sorry about the kiss. I didn't mean to surprise you like that. I'm really, really sorry.  
**Lauren:** "Its"_Wait Draco saying sorry? This is sooo weird but sweet._ "okay"  
**Draco:** "If you don't mind me asking would you like to tell me what was wrong this morning?"  
**Lauren:** "It was just a bad dream…a really weird kind of scary dream."  
**Draco:** "You know if you told me that you could of came in my room?" he smirked  
**Lauren:** "Oh well that's okay. Thanks anyways."




	6. Chapter 6

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 6**

**Lauren:** "Hey Draco? Do you wana play a game?"  
**Draco:** "Um what game?"  
**Lauren:** "This one!" you quickly put a stink bomb in Draco's pocket and ran off. (Stink bomb tagish thing. Kind of childish but...yeah)  
**Draco:** "Hey no fair!" you started running and went through a secret passage way to catch Lauren in the next room. _Shit I gota get this out of my pocket!_ "Ha! Got'cha"  
**Lauren:** "No! Ahhh!" unfortunately you got hit. "Now your gona get it!" This went on for awhile. At the end Draco got hit 3 times and 4 times for you. "That was so fun!" Draco laughed_Whoa Draco's actually smiling!_  
**Draco:** "You should have seen your face when I hit you!"  
**Lauren:** "Oh yeah? Well you should have seen yours when I first put one in your pocket!" you both started laughing hysterically. You were looking into each others eyes. His icy blue eyes looking into your glistening brown eyes. You started to lean in toward Draco and he did the same. As you got closer Draco stared kissing you. This kiss was different from the one in the pool house. This kiss was gentle and welcoming. He licked you bottom lip asking permission to enter and you opened your mouth. Then Pansy came in.  
**Pansy:** "DDRRAAKKIIEE!" she sung roaming the manor  
**Draco:** _Oh shit! It's Pansy  
**Pansy:** "Hi Draco!!! So how is your summer going?"  
**Draco:** "Um pretty good. I…I have to go" you said trying to avoid her  
**Pansy:** "Oh where are you going I can go with you if you want!"  
**Draco:** "Um I have to do some things" you started walking though the longest corridors in you house hoping to loose her  
**Pansy:** "Like what kinds of things? Lauren! I didn't know you were here"  
**Lauren:** "Um yeah I am" you glanced at Draco who was just standing there. "Why is she here?" you mouthed to Draco  
**Draco:** "I don't know!" **  
Lauren:** "Well get her out!" you noticed Pansy was trying to understand what you were saying.  
**Draco:** "And how am I supposed to do that?"  
**Lauren:** "Just play along" "Hey Dray I'm gonna go take a shower"  
**Draco:** "Can I join?" he said smirking  
**Lauren:** "Sorry not this time babe" Draco was pouting Hey he's good at these things" "All right I'm goanna go now"  
**Draco:** "Hey wait a second" Draco started kissing you. The kiss was like the one at the pool house, but planned. You guys kept kissing till Pansy started having a fit and left.  
**Pansy:** "Hey Drakie stop kissing her! You like me remember? Stop kissing her!" Pansy was trying to pull you away from Draco, but  
Dracos grasp on you was stronger. Then again if Pansy tried to pull me away from the weakest person she probably wouldn't be able to. After about 7 minutes she gave up and left crying.  
**Draco:** "Finally!"  
**Lauren:** "She just doesn't give up does she?"_

_**Draco:** "I guess not" The rest of the day went pretty well._


	7. Chapter 7

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 7**

Next Day  
The next morning you woke up at 7:00. You took a shower and then watched some TV. It was now 8:00 and you were bored of watching TV. So you decided to wake Draco up. You went into his room. He was still sleeping so you started jumping on the bed, but that didn't work. _Plan B _So then you started singing in your loudest, worst voice. "Everybody look at me! Me! I walk in the door you start screaming!" but that wasn't working either. _God Draco's a heavy sleeper! Fine then now to plan C. This better work_ You pulled the covers off Draco's face and kissed him tongue and all. He licked your bottom lip and you pulled back.  
**Draco:** "Hey come back here"  
**Lauren:** "Draco you know that was only to wake you up?" Draco was pouting  
**Draco: **"Hey listen to this. I just had a dream that you were jumping up and down singing in the loudest, worst voice possible"  
**Lauren:** "Oh oops" you cheeks were turning red in embarrassment  
**Draco:** "It was kind of funny actually" Draco was laughing and so were you  
**Lauren:** "Well those were my first two attempts to wake you up"  
**Draco:** "Well I think your third attempt was best" he was smirking  
**Lauren:** "Hey don't expect to get that every morning and if you want to auctaully hear me sing now's your chance"  
**Draco:** "Okay then shoot"  
**Lauren:** "Okay then here goes. Lalalalalal," you were singing in the most melodic voice "How's that?"  
**Draco:** "Wow! That's some voice you have" he said in astonishment  
**Lauren:** "Thanks! I guess it's just comes naturally to me I don't really know how I got my voice. You should hear my mom's voice its horrible" you both started laughing  
**Draco:** "Hey do you want something to eat?"  
**Lauren:** "Yeah I'm actually really hungry" you headed downstairs and Draco called a house elf.  
**House elf:** "Yes master may I help you?"  
**Draco:** "We'll have some waffles please"  
**House elf:** "Right away master"  
**Draco:** "Thank you"  
**Lauren:** "I thought you hated house elves?"  
**Draco:** "I'm fine with them when my father isn't here"  
**Lauren:** "Oh. So what do you want to do today?"  
**Draco:** "What ever you want to do love"  
**Lauren:** "Hmm…what about the mall?"  
**Draco:** "The what?"  
**Lauren:** "The mall. It's where you shop and there are tons of shops. Especially at the _King of Prussia Mall, _but it's for muggles. Come on we gota go if you want to get there when it's not crowed!"  
**Draco:** "Hey wait up!" you were following Lauren to the fire place in the living room. "We can't use flo powder to get there! If someone sees us we'd be dead!"  
**Lauren:** "Don't worry I know someone who lives right near the mall!" you grabbed Draco's hand and shouted Jacqueline DelDuca's house! You two spun around in the green flames and landed right before Jacqueline.  
**Jacqueline:** "Heyy girl! What's up?"  
**Lauren:** "Nothing much. We were just heading to the King of Prussia Mall."  
**Jacqueline:** "Cool! Oh and you are?"  
**Draco:** "Draco. Draco Malfoy pleased to meet you," Draco and Jacqueline shook hands.  
**Jacqueline:** "Jacqueline DelDuca, the pleasure is all mine! Oh hey Lauren?  
**Lauren:** "Yeah?"  
**Jacqueline:** "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
**Lauren:** "Yeah sure," you stepped away from Draco to talk to Jacqueline "What's up?"  
**Jacqueline:** "Where did you meet him? He's soo hot! Is he your boyfriend? You guys look great together.  
**Lauren:** "Hogwarts were in the same house."  
**Jacqueline:** "Girl you're damn lucky!"  
**Lauren:** "Well I guess I am then. See ya soon!"  
**Jacqueline:** "Bye love yah!" you guys hugged and left for the mall which was just down the road  
**Draco:** "Who's that?"  
**Lauren:** "An old friend"  
**Draco:** "What was she talking about?"  
**Lauren:** "You"  
**Draco:** "Oh yes and how sexy I look?" he said cockily  
**Lauren:** "Well yes, but she thought we were a couple" you said in a slightly disgusted voice  
**Draco:** "That could be arranged" he said smirking  
**Lauren:** "Draco I'm not ready to make that commitment to become your girlfriend. I'm sorry"  
**Draco:** "I was just wondering you didn't have to" he defended himself, but you secretly thought he wanted you to be his girlfriend  
**Lauren:** "Were here!" you opened the doors and entered with Draco following you  
**Draco:** "So where are we going?"  
**Lauren:** "Well what do you want or need?  
**Draco:** _you_ "Um nothing really"  
**Lauren:** "Fine then follow me!" you stepped into Abercrombie and looked for some clothes. You got a shirt and a bikini and Draco a striped polo.  
**Draco:** "I'll pay for that"  
**Lauren:** "No, no I'll get it"  
**Draco:** "No it's okay I'll pay"  
**Lauren:** "Fine only if I can get yours"  
**Draco:** "Fine" you guys paid and started heading to Nordstrom's. "Whoa that looks kinda like honeydukes"  
**Lauren:** "That is Gertrude and Hawk its kinda like honeydukes, with more chocolate. When you got to Nordstrom's you found a small coach purse that you really liked. While you were looking at it Draco asked if he could buy it.  
**Draco:** "Again I'll buy that for you"  
**Lauren:** "Draco you do know that coach purses are really expensive and this one is" you searched for the price tag "this one is $1650!"  
**Draco:** "So?"  
**Lauren:** "If you really want to I would be very appreciative"  
**Draco:** "Of course"  
**Lauren:** "Thanks!" you kissed Draco on the cheek and he blushed after 2 more hours of shopping you guys went back to the Malfoy manor.   
**Draco:** "Hey do you want to go swimming?"  
**Lauren:** "Sure only if you DON'T throw me in the pool!"  
**Draco:** "Now why would I do that love?"  
**Lauren:** "Oh stop it Draco! I'll see you in ten the out door pool. Okay?  
**Draco:** "What every you want love"  
**Lauren:** _Since when does Draco call me love? So weird._ You quickly got dressed in your new bathing suit and started walking to the pool only to find yourself lost.




	8. Chapter 8

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 15**

Invite:  
Blaise  
Jacqueline  
Katie  
Julia  
Karen   
Gina  
Allison  
Slytherins  
Draco's friends  
Ced-  
You stopped for a moment remembering that Cedric was dead. A single tear fell onto your cheek when you when you thought about him. You met Cedric in your 1st year and you became really close. You could hear Draco's footsteps so you quickly crossed Cedric's name off the just before he came any closer.  
**Lauren:** "Hey look at this" you handed him the list he quickly skimmed it and gave it back.  
**Draco:** "Sounds good"  
**Lauren:** "Kay babe" you got up and kissed Draco he deepened it and sat you on the desk. You wrapped your legs around him while he carried you to the Jacuzzi and did some _stuff_.  
FF to Lauren's Birthday  
You came out of the shower and laid next to Draco who was reading on the bed. (Imagine Draco reading! LOL!!)  
**Draco:** "Happy birthday babe!"  
**Lauren:** "Thanks Dray"  
**Draco:** "Hey I have something for you" he took out a small box from his pocket and gave it to you. You opened it and found a silver/gold locket.  
**Lauren:** "Draco it's beautiful!"  
**Draco:** "Here open it" you could see his excitement _He's sooo funny when he gets this excited!_ you started laughing "Hey what's so funny?"  
**Lauren:** "Noting! Haha!" you said trying to open the locket, but you couldn't because you were laughing too hard. Draco cocked his eyebrow and stared at you. "You're just cute that's all babe" you opened the locket. On the left _Happy Birthday Lauren! Love, Draco_ was engraved and on the right were pictures of you and Draco over the summer.  
**Draco:** "It's enchanted, so the person who possesses it will see their happiest memories inside!" you kept watching as the pictures changed every 10 seconds  
**Lauren:** "I love it babe thanks!" you kissed Draco on the cheek before putting it on  
**Draco:** "I have one more thing to show you, your gona like it!" he grabbed your hand and pulled you toward the door  
**Lauren:** "Wait Draco! I'm not dressed!"  
**Draco:** "That's the way I like it though"he smirked and you frowned "fine put this on" he handed you a long coat and led you outside while it was snowing! You loved the snow, everything magical happens when it snows. It looked so beautiful the white sheets of snow that covered the ground, the way it fell from the sky, and the magical feeling it gave you.  
**Lauren:** "Draco this is so cool!" you said walking to the middle of the yard spinning around as small snowflakes fell from the sky. Draco took your hand and spun you around back into his arms. "I love you Draco, thanks"  
**Draco:** "I love you too babe" he lightly kissed you  
4 hours later  
You had put on a black and pink dress and Draco was wearing a black dress shirt and some jeans. You went to the mirror and put on some pearls.  
**Draco:** "Looking good babe" he smirked moving his hand from your lower back to your butt  
**Lauren:** "Not now Dray"  
**Draco:** "Why not?" he said seductively  
**Lauren:** "People will be coming in a half hour babe"  
**Draco:** "Fine" Draco went over to his closet to fix his collar as you finished applying your lip gloss and slipped on some flats. Ding-dong (Lol! Sorry it was just funny writing that. I'm so weird!) You literally ran down the stairs you were so excited. You opened the door for Gina and Jacqueline.  
**Lauren:** "Hey guys!"  
**Jacqueline & Gina:** "Happy birthday Lauren!" they handed you your presents setting them down on the nearest table people came shuffling in. Soon the whole room was filled with people talking and dancing. As the night progressed everyone started to get hyper and crazy.  
**Blaise:** "Well it looks like someone's having fun" he said looking at Lauren and her group of friends surrounding her  
**Draco:** "Yeah"  
**Lauren:** "Hey dance with me!" after a couple minutes you noticed you were grinding with Draco and everyone started to join. _Okay…this is really weird, but whatever!_  
At 1:00 people were starting to get tired and your feet killed. You exchanged your byes and soon everyone was gone. Everything was a mess, but you didn't care. _I'll clean it up tomorrow_  
**Lauren:** "Come on babe lets go to bed"  
**Draco:** "Want a lift babe"  
**Lauren:** "Yeah, why not?" you put on some pajamas and got into bed  
**Draco:** "Did you have a good birthday babe?"  
**Lauren:** "Yeah I did. Thanks Dray. Goodnight" before you knew it you were asleep in Draco's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 9**

You just laid there you head on Draco's chest staring up at the ceiling. You averted you gaze to Draco. His head propped on his pillow facing you. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. You got out of the bed quietly not to disturb him and took a shower. Stripping your clothes off you stepped in the shower with the steam that enthralled the room. You decided to take a long shower to get all of the jumbled feelings you kept inside out of you.  
**Lauren:** "Draco? Hello?" _Ugh not again! You know he's probably awake he just wants a morning kiss!_ You started to shake his body to wake him, but it didn't work. _there's got to be an easier way to wake him up other than kissing him_ "Ha! I know!" You started singing like you did the other day. You were staring at Draco and he was smiling trying to hold back his laughter. "Draco get up!" he hid his smile and pretended to sleep. "Draco! Come on! Get up, get up, get up!"  
**Draco:** "Okay, okay, okay, a bit impatient today love?"  
**Lauren:** "Hey I'm not impatient!"  
**Draco:** "Are too!"  
**Lauren:** "I am not impatient!" you were starting to get really mad at Draco  
**Draco:** "Laur chill. It was just a joke!"  
**Lauren:** "A joke! You call that a joke? It didn't seem that funny to me! You know what just forget it"  
**Draco:** "Hey where's my morning kiss?"  
**Lauren:** "Well you don't get a kiss this morning for pissing me off in the morning you know!"  
**Draco:** "Come on Laur! Again it was just a joke!"  
**Lauren:** "Fine. I'm sorry baby"  
**Draco:** "It's fine. Lets get some breakfast now!"  
FF to next month  
You and Draco were getting closer each day. You did everything together from hanging out together to cuddling with each other to brushing each others hair (no jk! Lol!) It was now August and you guys were even more serious than before. You were upset knowing your parents would be here to pick you up in two weeks and then you guys would have to start school soon after that.  
**Lauren: **"Dray?"  
**Draco:** "Yeah babe?"  
**Lauren:** "You know school starts in like a month?"  
**Draco:** "Yeah. It sucks!"  
**Lauren:** "I know it does" you moved closer to Draco and he gently kissed you on the head.  
**Draco:** "C'mon babe. Let's go!"  
**Lauren:** "Where?"  
**Draco:** "C'mon I'll show you" he enlaced his fingers with yours  
**Lauren:** "Hey wait a second!" you started running to catch up to Draco. You were led down the marble stairs to a garden which had roses all around. There was a pond in the center of the garden with primly cut shrubs surrounding the garden. The way the light shown on the garden made everything so magnificent and amazing. "Draco it's beautiful!" you exclaim  
**Draco:** "I'm glad you like it babe. Hey I want to show you something. Follow me" he took your hand and led you to a large oak tree with a swing that hung from a thick branch. "Here get on" he gestured for you to sit. You sat on the swing while Draco pushed you.  
You giggled in merriment enjoying the beautiful day and the handsome you were with. You never wanted this moment to end, but unfortunately it had to. While you had dinner you discussed what the first day of school will be like and how you enjoyed your summer with Draco. After you finished you laid down with Draco looking at the stars. Draco's arm embracing you as you kissed.  
**Lauren:** "Draco?" he turned his head to face you "Thanks" you smiled looking into his icy blue eyes.  
**Draco:** "Anything for you babe" he smiled "I…love you Lauren" you were a bit surprised at first, but you really did love Draco. He meant everything to you and you would do everything and anything for him.  
**Lauren:** "I love you too Draco" he smiled happily.  
Before you knew it you were both asleep in each others arms under the night's sky.




	10. Chapter 10

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 10**

The week went by fast and you were trying to enjoy every minute of it. The days were starting to get shorter and it became dark at 8 now.  
**Lauren: **"Hey Dray? Would you mind if I have some friends over?  
**Draco:** "Um no"  
**Lauren:** "Good cause I invited some people over today"  
**Draco:** "Who did you invite?"  
**Lauren:** "Um all the gryffindors, some of the revenclaws…" you glanced over at Draco who's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets "Gwad babe, chill it was just a joke. I would never invite people over here without your approval" Draco seemed to relax a bit "What about some of the slytherins?"  
**Draco:** "Well fine, but you can not invite Pansy! Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle should be here about any minute now"  
**Lauren:** "Oh bummer I was gona call her first!" you were looking right at Draco who was just staring at you chuckling at your sarcasm  
**Draco:** "Okay babe you go do that then" Draco left the room while you called your best friends from slytherin (make up names lol!)  
In a matter of minutes everyone was there and you were heading to the pool butterbeer in hand with everyone following you. Everything looked so beautiful outside and it was really sunny. You sat at the edge of the pool while everyone else was setting down their stuff on lounge chairs and tables. Not before long you got up and started walking to the diving board. Holding on to the ladder ever so tightly, you managed to get to the top.  
You started walking to the end when you heard SWOOSH someone in a broom flew by you picking you up and taking them along with you. It was so sudden you didn't have a reaction to it all. Whoever was flying the broom was wearing a hood so you wouldn't be able to make you his/her face. You weren't exactly scared. You figured it must have been someone you knew. _How would anyone I didn't know find me here anyway?_ the person flew down near a small pond filled with lily pads just blooming to reveal the face of…


	11. Chapter 11

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Slytherin Prince + Slytherin princess? part 8**

**Lauren:** _Shit I'm lost! Great job Lauren! God damn it! I swore I knew the way to the out door pool!_ You kept going room to room trying to find you way back, but by the time you reached what seemed like the millionth room you've been in you just sat thinking about how you even got here. You looked at the clock above the mahogany stained wood frame surrounding the fire place. It was 3:32! _I'm 20 minutes late and I don't know how to get out of here!_ tears starting to form in your eyes. You felt like you were trapped and had no way to get out. So you just sat there and waited silently crying until you fell asleep on the leather couch.

**Draco's P.O.V.**  
_Where is she? It's been like 20 minutes since I saw her last!_ You were starting to get worried so you ran up to her room hoping to find her there, but she wasn't there. You didn't even see her when you were looking in all of the rooms on your way to her room. _Where the hell could she be? She's probably lost shit! There's thousands of room is this fuckin house!_ You were looking on the first floor for her. Logically it would be the best floor to find her on.

**Lauren's P.O.V. **

You woke up after about 2 hours. You started to notice your surroundings. "Oh how use full it's a library" you were really bored as a matter of fact so you went over to one of the many bookshelves placing you fingertips along the spines of books. "This looks like it may come in handy for next year" you pulled the book from the shelf and started to read it. "_The Book of Magical Creatures_. I guess Draco kept it. He was supposed to return it. What ever!" _The (make something up---_

**Draco:** "Lauren!"  
**Lauren:** "Oh my god! How did you find me?" you closed you book and set it down on the table

**Draco:** "Well it was hard, but I did it. Possibly because I am intelligent, sexy, and witty perhaps?" he was smirking again

**Lauren:** "Oh shut it Draco, but thanks!" you hugged him and he smiled

**Draco:** "Your welcome love. Ready to go swimming?"

**Lauren:** "Show me the way you _intelligent, sexy and witty _man," you said flirting with him

**Draco:** "Oh so now you agree with me?"

**Lauren:** "Never mind Draco" you said rolling you eyes. You followed Draco to the outdoor pool which was actually very easy to get to yet you got lost and ended up sleeping in a library. _Real smart Lauren! _

**Draco:** "Well here it is!"  
**Lauren:** "Okay…" you sat on the nearest lounge chair and looked into the vast blue pool in front of you.

**Draco:** "Is everything okay?"

**Lauren:** "What? Oh, oh yeah" you averted your view back to the pool and thought about Draco and you, your relationship over the past 16 years you've known him. _For some reason he's always been there for me. Like today he was there to help me and when I was teased in my 1st year for not looking like a slytherin, but it all worked out later_

Draco came over and sat next to you. You turned around and just stared into his blue eyes. Your heart and mind was telling you to kiss him, but your conscience was telling you no to. You got really tired of listening to your conscience and kissed Draco. He was a bit surprised at first but then he depend it. The kiss was passionate and full of lust. Draco was starting to feel you up and you let him.

You woke up the next morning naked in Draco's room with his arm around you holding you close his body. You didn't mind it, but then again it did feel weird. You glanced up at the clock. It was 7:26. You didn't really feel like getting up this early today and you enjoyed the warmth Draco was providing you. So you nestled under the covers with your head on Draco's bare back.




End file.
